


Kanan Wakes Up Horny

by DiasPenguin



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Futanari Tsushima Yoshiko, Girl Penis, Morning Sex, Succubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28045014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiasPenguin/pseuds/DiasPenguin
Summary: Kanan wakes up and realizes her succubus girlfriend's scent is making her horny.
Relationships: Matsuura Kanan/Tsushima Yoshiko
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Kanan Wakes Up Horny

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Draugarnor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Draugarnor/gifts).



> This work is a gift to Ferran, as thanks for being the second person to join Idol Fanfic Hell. Thanks for sticking around my discord server man.

Kanan woke up feeling horny. That was pretty common when her girlfriend slept over. Turning in the bed, Kanan looked at said lover, an adorable small girl named Yoshiko. She was laying spread out, hands jutted out at weird angles and her tail was wrapped around Kanan's back.

Sitting up, Kanan moved a hand to her girlfriend's face. Yoshiko was a succubus. At night she secreted smells that made people horny, and she had several minor abilities to read Kanan's sexual preferences and to change her appearance in small ways. One funny thing about succubus was pitching a tent in the sheets, a nicely sized cock.

If Kanan didn't think about that, she adored how cute her girlfriend was. Yoshiko was a kind but goofy girl. Though her powers were very cool, they had only ever been useful in bed. Sometimes, like right know where Kanan was fighting her own lust, they got in the way. It was something Kanan learned to deal with, as a necessity for their relationship.

Speaking of powers, Kanan really needed to get rid of this horniness. She thought about getting up and going for a run, but doing that would definitely disturb the other girl in bed. Instead, Kanan pulled off her top and let her nipples out into the air.

She grabbed her own chest and started squeezing around the edges. Feeling her soft skin, Kanan's fingers inched closer to her nipples. Soon she was sat up in bed, stroking herself slowly. She found pleasure in loving herself, her mind wandering to the last time she had sex. Yoshiko had done a good job. Thinking about the way Yoshiko bit her nipples, Kanan pinched them as tightly as she could. Her fingers were strong enough that she let out a moan. 

Masturbation has come easy to Kanan, but it was difficult to stay quiet while doing it. The other girl shifted, signaling to Kanan she was waking. Kanan tried to speak, but instead, she let out a moan. Her hands slowed but didn't stop. Gulping, she started again.

"Good morning," Kanan said.

Yoshiko didn't open her eyes or answer, but she became so stiff it was obvious. Kanan pushed her lightly.

"You're not fooling anyone like that."

Yoshiko groaned. She turned away and blocked the light with her pillow. Her voice was weak when she spoke.

"Mmm...Mornin'."

"Half a word, that's all I get?" Kanan teased

"Shut up. I'm sleepy."

Kanan hummed in acknowledgment. Her pussy pulsed, begging Kanan to shove her fingers inside but she resisted for now. "You're getting me horny in the morning again."

The voice that answered her sounded very guilty. "...'s not my fault..."

Kanan laughed awkwardly, hoping to ease Yoshiko's concerns. As much as her horny gas got in the way of their cuddle times, it's not all bad. Magical horniness has some benefits that Kanan very much enjoyed. Maybe Kanan could show them to Yoshiko?

"I wasn't saying it was."

Kanan snakes a hand onto Yoshiko's chest, shamelessly grabbing through her shirt. Yoshiko didn't move, so Kanan took it back to treat herself again. Her mind was feeling hazy.

Kanan pushed off her blanket, thinking to get her pants off. The muscles in her back felt dead and stuck. Kanan stretched her hands high, hearing cracks all over her body. She didn't realize how well this showed off her tits until she caught Yoshiko peeking.

"Hey, supernatural being. I see you peeking on us normal humans." Kanan bent towards her girlfriend, showing Yoshiko all of her cleavage. Apparently, this was a common video game pose, and one Yoshiko liked a lot. "I hope you aren't planning something evil."

"To be blessed with such a sight, I would gladly swear off hell and ascend to the heavens."

Kanan laughed and crawled forward. Sex in the morning was pretty common. While Kanan didn't like the way succubus smells affected her, she wasn't going to turn her urges down without reason. So when Kanan pulled the covers off her girlfriend's bed, Yoshiko knew the score right away. The lust was taking over now. A quick tug relieved Yoshiko of her pants, revealing a hardened cock.

"Well look at this, mister penis is ready for me."

Yoshiko groaned loudly. "Please never say 'mister penis' ever again."

Kanan didn't answer, because she had taken mister penis in her mouth. She greedily took it all in at once, which normally wasn't possible but thanks to Yoshiko's mist both of them were very quick to get into it. Kanan's head bobbed up and down in long strokes. When it was nearly out of her mouth, Kanan would give a brief glance upward to see Yoshiko with the most adorable flustered expression before taking it all in again.

Yoshiko might be shy, but never say she was a pillow princess. Her tail wrapped around her breasts, squeezing them tightly. It was warm and strong, like a rope. Then the end of the tail began to tug at Kanan's pants.

Kanan pulled off, and began rubbing her girlfriend's shaft with her hand as she said," do you want something?"

Yoshiko nodded shyly. Kanan kept pumping, slowly as to not set off the geyser. She spoke in a sultry tone, intentionally trying to get her girlfriend going.

"Say it."

"I want you," Yoshiko said simply. Kanan wouldn't have minded some more expressive dirty talk, but this was Yoshiko she was talking about. They could work on this with time.

Instead, Kanan put her legs in the air and let Yoshiko's tail pull the rest of her clothes off. She didn't let go of Yoshiko's cock as she got on her knees, instead of pointing it towards the oncoming pussy.

As Kanan moved, she made sure to watch Yoshiko's expression. The adoration she found made her feel like a goddess. Yoshiko had a fetish for boobs, but more importantly she loved Kanan's tight, athletic body. Knowing how hot she was made Kanan want to try even harder.

Slowly, Kanan pressed down, letting every inch fill her up.

"God your dick... feels nice," Kanan moaned as Yoshiko's cock split her in two. Yoshiko was stunned as well. Her hands and face were wound up tightly, tail wrapping around them both, eyes laser-focused on Kanan's tits. Well, Kanan knew exactly what was wanted of her and didn't mind delivering.

Feet on the bed, Kanan lifted her hips until about half of Yoshiko's member was exposed before slamming back down. Her urges ate the feeling with glee, savoring the pleasure. Yoshiko threw her head back. 

"Kanan," Yoshiko moaned. Good encouragement. Kanan pulled up again, the thought of her lover filling her pussy with cum appearing in her mind. Maybe it was because of Yoshiko's succubus auras, but thoughts of taking Yoshiko's seed and getting pregnant came to her mind.

Kanan went down again, slower but beginning to feel a rythm. Her powerful legs and infinite stamina made this a great spot for Kanan to take control (which was very common for them). She began bouncing on Yoshiko's cock with ease, each thrusting hitting deep inside Kanan's core. Mind going blank, Kanan nearly forgot why this pose was so favorable in the first place.

"Look, boobs! It's your favorite boobs bouncing for you!" Kanan called out. Her tits bounced beautifully, another one of Yoshiko's' favorite sights that Kanan had picked up on. It wasn't long until Yoshiko came. 

"Kanan!" She moaned, tail flailing like a dog. "Kanan you're so hot!"

Kanan didn't stop moving all throughout Yoshiko's orgasm. Part of her wanted to squeeze down, to press in and milk Yoshiko for every drop of her cum, but then her tits wouldn't be bouncing. She didn't stop.

As Yoshiko finished filling Kanan with her sperm, Kanan could feel her mind returning to normal. She had pills somewhere. Before that Kanan was sweaty and hot and her teeth felt gross. Thank god they didn't kiss. As she lifted her hips, Kanan smiled down at her girlfriend.

"So? Did you like that?"

Yoshiko sighed. "Amazing. Sorry for making you-"

"I told you, it's no problem! It felt good, so let's do it again later."

"I understa- wait again?"

Kanan had turned to go to the bathroom. Part of her hoped Yoshiko was watching her ass wiggle on the way out.

"You're going to top next time too. Build your confidence up."

"I can't! What about breakfast? Kanan, wait!"


End file.
